


Teasing

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: Chyan Drabbles [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad is a tease and Ryan has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**_Teasing_ **

It had gone beyond flirting. It wasn’t just flirting anymore, it was fucking teasing. And Ryan hated being teased. He and Chad had been dancing around each other, trading flirty looks and flirty smiles and even flirtier comments and he was done. It took everything he had not to pounce on the basketball player, but he is and will always be an Evans. Evanses planned things out. They were not impulsive. So it was after practice, when the rest of the team had filed out, that Ryan finally, finally, pounced. It was almost too easy. Chad had his back to the door, humming tunelessly as he tugged his jersey over his head, and it only took three quick steps and a deceptively strong shove to slam Chad into the cold metal door of his locker.

“Ry, wha-” Chad didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as the blonde cut in with a hiss that dripped lust and frustration. “Shut up. I don’t want to play this game anymore.” His hands slid down Chad’s shoulders, skating down his arms to land on his hips. A thin strip of skin was showing where Chad’s horrifically bright red jersey had ridden up and Ryan grazed his fingertips across it, touch feather light and teasing as he finally got his revenge. “You have been driving me fucking crazy, Danforth. I’ve had enough. I’ve waited long enough, right now I’m taking what I want. And you’re going to do exactly as I say.”

Ryan didn’t get a verbal answer but he didn’t need one. A full body shudder and a dry swallow as lust blown eyes met his own told him everything he needed to know.


End file.
